Secrets
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Un OS ReidxOC tout simple. L'équipe découvre un secret que Spencer Reid tentait de leur cacher et voilà comment ça finit!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Un petit OS ReidxOC. C'est assez banal comme histoire. Ne vous posez pas de question. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était une journée des plus banale au B.A.U, il n'y avait pas d'affaire et tout le monde s'occupait de leur paperasse en retard. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans l'aire ouverte des bureaux de l'équipe pour déjeuner et des rires s'élevaient. Les filles ricanaient des pitreries de Morgan, tandis que Rossi, Hotch et Reid avaient une conversation badine en les observant. Tout le monde se tut et se tendit en entendant un téléphone sonner, priant que ce ne soit pas pour une nouvelle enquête. Reid répondit rapidement en se rendant compte que c'était le sien et il fronça les sourcils.

-Docteur Reid, c'est Joe, de la sécurité. Il y a un homme qui veut vous voir. Vous voulez descendre ou je vous l'envoi?

-Un homme? Humm, oui, faites-le monter, merci. Je m'en occupe.

Il raccrocha et ses collègues lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs en le voyant changer de position pour être capable de voir à travers les portes en vitre.

-Spence', demanda JJ.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut me voir, répondit-il distraitement. C'est bizarre.

Un homme apparu derrière les portes et Reid fronça les sourcils en jurant, l'air soucieux. Il se précipita avant que l'homme ne puisse franchir les portes et prit soin de les refermer avant de parler.

-Il a l'air nerveux, remarqua Garcia.

-Pas vraiment, contra Prentiss. On dirait plus qu'il est mal à l'aise.

-Il sourit, je suppose que c'est bon signe. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais vu ce sourire!, déclara JJ.

-Ouh, il rougit!, railla Morgan. Vous croyez qu'il le connait?

-Définitivement, affirma Rossi.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si certain?, demanda Penelope.

- Regardes sa main, dit Hotch. Elle est sur l'épaule de Reid et il n'a même pas l'air de le remarquer. Tu te rappelles le temps que ça t'as pris avant de pouvoir faire ça?

-Oh, dit-elle. Oui.

Reid leur jeta un regard et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs regards avides et l'attention qu'il attirait sur lui.

-Quel était le vrai but de ta visite, Alex?, demanda Reid en riant.

-Hé bien…, dit-il d'un ton joueur. Tu me manquais et je passais tout près, donc j'ai voulu te dire bonjour.

-On se voit tout les soirs, contra Reid en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre?

-Hé, dit Alex, l'air blessé. Je t'ennui?

-Non, je suis désolé. Je croyais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ou je ne sais pas… Enfin…

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est?, questionna Garcia.

-Un dinosaure, blagua Emily.

-Merci pour ton sens de l'humour, répondit sarcastiquement Penelope. Sérieusement, vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Il n'y a que très rarement des gens qui viennent ici.

-Non, je crois que ça va, Spence' sourit et pour répondre à ta première question, c'est probablement un ami.

Pris dans leurs théories, tout le monde avait quitté la scène des yeux jusqu'à l'intervention de Rossi.

-Alors c'est un ami très entreprenant, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers la porte et ils virent Reid, les bras posés sur les épaules de l'inconnu, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les filles laissèrent échapper des couinements excités et Morgan eut l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, faisant rire Rossi et Hotch. Au bout de quelques minutes, Reid revint vers les bureaux et s'assit sur sa chaise en dévisageant ses collègues.

-Quoi?, demanda-t-il.

-Tu…, commença Morgan. Tu es gay.

-Dereck, morigéna Garcia.

-Alex est mon frère, merci, dit Reid d'un ton neutre.

-Oh, je… Attends quoi?, s'exclama-t-il. Mais je… Tu…

- Fermes ta bouche, Dereck, dit Rossi. Si tu réfléchissais une seconde, tu te souviendrais qu'il est enfant unique.

-Tu ne nous l'as pas dit!, accusa Garcia.

- Bien sûr que vous saviez que je n'avais pas de frère.

Il était évident qu'il essayait de les faire tourner en bourrique et ça fonctionnait atrocement bien. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Rossi et observa l'air perdu de ses amis.

-Pourquoi?, demanda Penelope.

-Parce que j'ai toujours aimé voir Morgan essayer de me trouver une fille et que c'est ma vie privée. Et est-ce que ça importe vraiment?

- Tu ne nous laisses pas le rencontrer?, demanda David.

-Hé bien, maintenant que vous l'avez tous vu, je suppose que je lui en parlerai lorsqu'il reviendra ce soir.

-Il revient?, demanda JJ.

-Évidemment, comment tu crois que je suis venu au boulot ce matin?

Lui qui était fier d'avoir gardé le contrôle de la situation échoua à ce moment. Les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés.

-Vous allez vraiment me faire passer un interrogatoire? Oubliez ça tout de suite.

-Allez Reid, supplia Morgan. Crache le morceau.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi obsédé de la vie des autres, Dereck?

-S'il te plait, Reid, dit Prentiss.

-Oh, si toi aussi tu t'y mets! D'accord. Il s'appelle Alexander Wide et on est ensemble depuis… Hum… 5 ans, je crois. Oui. Et Garcia, évites de débarquer chez moi à l'improviste pendant un jour de congé, s'il te plait?

-Quoi? Oh mon dieu! Je le savais! Tu étais _tellement _étrange!

-Oui, bon, c'est tout ce que je vais dire sur lui.

Ça avait été l'après midi le plus long de l'équipe du B.A.U et les filles s'impatientaient. Reid soupira pour la millième fois lorsque JJ et Prentiss se remirent à chuchoter avec excitement. Son portable sonna et il remercia Dieu.

-Hé…, souffla-t-il. En fait, tu voudrais bien monter… Oui, tu as fait ton effet en vendant la mèche et ils aimeraient te rencontrer… Il arrive, dit-il en raccrochant.

L'agitation atteignit son sommet lorsque les filles et Morgan appelèrent les autres. Alexander entra dans les bureaux sous les regards curieux de l'équipe en entier et il se dirigea vers Reid. Il était presque aussi grand que ce dernier, les cheveux noirs bouclé, la silhouette élancé, mais musclé et des yeux gris perçant.

-Hey, Spencer!, salua-t-il avec un fort accent de l'Angleterre.

Il avait un sourire à couper le souffle et les filles gloussèrent. Reid le présenta et une conversation (ou plutôt du harcèlement pour des détails croustillants) s'engagea. Rossi s'approcha de Reid, resté un peu à part et lui sourit.

-Donc… Cinq ans, huh?

-S'il y a une chose que j,ai appris sur toi avec les années, c'est bien que tu as une curiosité sans fond. Rien de méchant, juste de l'attention. Tu es un homme complexe, David Rossi.

-Et tu me dis ça parce que?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'étais inquiet de votre réaction. Et je dois avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans le mystère.

-Les filles ont l'air de le trouver adorable, constata l'Italien.

-Oui, ricana Reid. Il est tout le contraire de moi. Il a l'effet Wilde et je crois que c'est en partie l'accent.

-Oh. Est-ce que tu es intoxiqué?

-Oui. Je m'inquiétais plutôt de la réaction d'Hotch et de la tienne.

-La mienne? Pourquoi? Tu es heureux avec lui, alors, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Tant mieux, alors… Morgan!, héla-t-il. Stop!

-Quoi?, dit-il innocemment.

-Arêtes d'essayer de le profiler!, morigéna Reid.

-Tut tut tut, intervint Garcia. Ça suffit les garçons! Pas de disputes, on a un invité!

-Oui, d'ailleurs, on doit y aller, dit Spencer. Prêt?

-Oui, dit Alex. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer.

L'équipe dit au revoir et Reid partit après avoir eu droit à un discret hochement de tête de la part d'Hotch.

-Je suis surpris qu'ils ne m'aient pas reconnu, lâcha Alexander.

-Hotch l'a fait. Il a compris pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveux lorsque tu as été arrêté. Et les autres ne vont pas tarder. Garcia va enquêter sur toi et ils vont devenir fous.

Il rit face au regard déconcerté d'Alex et secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont se faire remettre à leur place. Et ils t'ont adoré.

-Hé, appela Garcia en dévalant l'escalier aussi vite que ses talons hauts ne le lui permettaient.

-Alors, demanda JJ. Es-tu rassurée?

-Non! Il a été arrêté pour meurtre, il y a quatre ans!

-Pardon?, dit Morgan en s'approchant du dossier.

-Hotch, intercepta Prentiss. Tu savais que le petit-ami de Reid a été arrêté pour meurtre.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il platement.

-Mais il…, commença JJ.

-A été interrogé comme témoin. Je sais. Je l'ai fait interpeller. Je me suis occupé de l'interrogatoire. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Reid était si neveux.

-Vous devriez faire confiance à Reid, intervint Rossi. S'il fait confiance à son copain, il doit avoir raison. Laissez-le vivre. Il semble vraiment heureux.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Peut-être qu'il va y avoir une suite pour l'histoire avec Garcia et le jour de congé et l'arrestation pour meurtre!Review Please! :)**


	2. L'arrestation

**Pas vraiment une suite, c'est juste le passage où Alex est arrêté. Je n'ai pas vraiment mise de contexte à l'enquête parce que je voulais plus me concentrer sur la réaction de Reid. J'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Si je me fais frapper par l'inspiration, j'en reposterez peut-être une autre version, qui sait! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-J'ai trouvé!, s'écria Penelope. Il y a un certain Alexander Wilde qui correspond.

Reid s'étouffa dans son café et tous se retournèrent vers lui.

-Qui?, toussa-t-il.

-Alexander Wilde, répéta Garcia. Tu le connais?

-Non, c'est juste que c'est le nom d'un professeur d'université plutôt connu grâce à ses essais.

-Et ça mérite de…, commença Morgan.

-Ça suffit, dit Hotch. On a besoin de l'interroger. Reid, Morgan, avec moi et David, on y va.

Ils embarquèrent dans les voitures après avoir récupérer l'adresse et malgré les efforts de Dereck pour le faire sourire, Reid resta de marbre, semblant plutôt nerveux. Ils se séparèrent tout autour de la maison, Hotch et Spencer prenant la porte principale. Hotch toqua et ils sortirent leurs armes, pour s'assurer d'éviter toute tentative de fuite.

-Alexander Wilde?, demanda Hotch lorsqu'un homme ouvrit la porte.

-Oui?, dit-il en posant les yeux sur Reid, qui frémit légèrement.

-Vous devez venir avec nous, annonça le docteur. On doit vous poser quelques questions à propos des meurtres dans votre quartier, dit-il en secouant presqu'imperceptiblement la tête.

-Oh, hum, d'accord.

Il les suivit lentement et Hotch sentit Reid se tendre encore plus lorsque Rossi et Morgan rappliquèrent derrière eux. Wilde se lassa complètement faire et ne protesta pas lorsqu'ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

-Je m'en occupe, Aaron, dit Rossi. Reste derrière.

Il entra dans la pièce et Hotch se seul avec Reid dans l'observatoire. Le plus jeune resta les yeux rivés sur Wilde tout au long de la période de question et Hotch sentait quasiment la tension émaner de lui.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec toi?, exigea-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas ce que dont tu veux parler. Tout va parfaitement bien.

Il était un menteur terrible, mais Hotch laissa passer pour être capable de se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire.

-Que savez-vous à propos des meurtres?, demanda Rossi.

-Rien. Je… Sauf ce qu'ils ont dit à la télé.

-Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu? Les victimes ne vous disent rien?

-J'ai… rencontrée cette femme juste avant son meurtre, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Elle est venue me consulter pour des problèmes dans sa famille. Je tiens un cabinet de psychologie. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée, je sais juste qu'un homme est venu la chercher.

-Comment il s'appelait? De quoi il avait l'air?, insista Rossi.

-Je ne sais pas, protesta Wilde. De… Il était petit, plutôt blondinet, je crois. J'ai cru l'entendre l'appeler, de loin, mais je ne me souviens pas de son nom… Ça sonnait peut-être comme Tim ou Tom, je ne sais plus. Vous comprenez je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup.

Rossi ignora la dernière remarque et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Hotch et Reid.

-Il n'a rien fait, dit-il avec conviction. Il dit la vérité.

-Hé, dit doucement Alexander de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. Lorsqu'elle est repartit, elle était plutôt troublé et parfois, je demande s'ils ont quelqu'un qui peut venir les chercher. On garde un registre de ces gens-là au bureau, je peux voir s'il y a un nom. Je peux appeler ma secrétaire, elle doit encore y être à l'heure qu'il est, même si on est fermé le mercredi.

Deux secondes plus tard, Hotch était dans la même pièce que lui, son portable tendu vers Wilde, qui le prit doucement. Il discuta quelques minutes avec quelqu'un puis redonna son portable au chef d'unité.

-Elle dit qu'il y a un certain Tommy Molson qui a signé la fiche, annonça-t-il.

-Merci, dit Hotch en se retournant.

-Hé! Attendez! Est-ce que je peux repartir?

-Oui, l'agent Morgan va vous raccompagner chez vous. Vous êtes libre.

Ils arrêtèrent le fameux Tommy Molson, un tueur désorganisé coupable des meurtres, séquestrations et tortures sur sept femmes. Il en retourna que Wilde les avait aidé à boucler l'enquête et ils purent rentrer chez eux à l'heure habituelle ce soir-là. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à compléter leurs rapports et chose étrange, Reid fut le premier à sortir des bureaux à six heures tapantes.

Il marchait dans le couloir menant à _son appartement_ lorsqu'il l'entendit. Un gros bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur de la demeure. Comme quelque chose s'écrasant contre le mur. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte avec sa clé et _le _vit, debout face à lui, l'air déprimé.

-Je suis désolé, dirent-ils en même temps. Quoi?

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, s'exclama Reid. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne t'ai pas préparé à ça et…

-Spencer, préparé à quoi? À ce que je me fasse arrêter pour meurtre. Allez, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive à tous les jours! Et sincèrement, JE suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je savais quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé quand même. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

-Moi non plus. Mais je crois que j'ai bien géré, dit-il d'un ton joueur.

-Oui, évidemment. On l'a eu grâce à toi.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu à la télé. Morale de cette histoire?, demanda-t-il.

-Heu…, dit Reid en s'approchant. Évites de rencontrer des tueurs en série?, demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Non. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas préparé à subir un interrogatoire, mais on n'a qu'à dire la vérité et on sort de là rapidement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, soupira Spencer en passant ses bras autour de son copain.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi, souffla Alex dans son épaule. Mais on peut oublier ça maintenant. C'est finit. Et s'il te plait, évites de lancer tes livres en pensant que je ne le sais pas.

Reid lâcha un rire sec et raffermit sa prise sur lui.

-En fait, c'était un des tiens, corrigea-t-il.

-Quoi?!

* * *

**OH Mon DIEU! Je viens de me rendre compte de l'ÉNORME erreur que j'ai fait! J'ai changé le nom du personnage à un moment donné dans l'histoire avec celui d'une autre de mes fics! Mais ça va, j'ai rectifié le tir!**

**Alors? :S**


	3. Garcia

**Wouhou! Le 3eme chapitre! Ça fait longtemps! Je suis désolé, j'ai négligé toutes mes histoires à causes des examens de fin d'année. C'est la seule excuse que j'ai et j'ai été en vacances à l'extérieur depuis. Donc, enjoy!**

* * *

Penelope Garcia arriva près de l'appartement 22 et s'arrêta une seconde en entendant un hurlement, puis des éclats de rires avant de toquer.

Reid lança un oreiller à la figure de son amant et celui-ci prit un air outré.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, Spencer?, gronda-t-il faussement.

Il lui sauta dessus et ils basculèrent en bas du lit. Le jeune agent prit avantage de la situation et il se mit à cheval sur le brun pour le maintenir en place pendant qu'il le chatouillait. Alex se mit à hurler et il repoussa Reid, qui riait à plein poumons. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le bout du nez avant de rire à son tour. Un cognement se fit entendre et ils se figèrent. Reid se dégagea et se leva précipitamment.

-Restes-là!, ordonna-t-il en attrapant son arme. Je reviens.

-Reid?, appela Garcia, de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sais que tu es là!

-Merde!, s'exclama le génie. Cache-toi!

Il reposa son arme et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pendant qu'Alex entrait dans la garde-robe. Il ouvrit à Garcia et celle-ci regarda autour d'elle.

-Garcia, salua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Hum, salut Reid! Je… Tout va bien, j'ai entendu un hurlement.

-Oh, heu… Ce devait être la télé.

Il jeta un regard à la boîte posé sur le meuble et grimaça intérieurement en voyant qu'elle était éteinte.

-Je… J'ai trouvé que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, ces derniers temps, alors je suis venue voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, offrit-elle en explication impromptue.

-Oh… Je-Je vais bien, vraiment, mais c'est gentil.

-J'ai apporté des films, annonça-t-elle.

-Ok… Hum… Tu veux un café?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café fumant et il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-Hé, c'est un de tes chandails?, demanda-t-elle en ramassant un morceau de tissus gris foncé sur le sol.

-Non, contra-t-il. Heu, enfin, oui, mais c'est un de ceux que je porte pour dormir, mentit-il. C'est que… J'avais chaud, bafouilla-t-il, rouge pivoine.

-D'accord, dit-elle, suspicieuse.

Ils commencèrent à écouter le film et Reid eut presqu'un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son amant se diriger à pas de loups vers la porte d'entrée, heureusement dos à Garcia.

-Je t'appelle, dit-il silencieusement.

Reid ne prit aucun risque pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait comprit et il retourna au film, soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre.

* * *

**YEAH! LA FIN!**

**Cette fic' est définitivement terminée! Voilà pour la scène entre Reid et Garcia!**


End file.
